Meant to Be
by NatNatWriter
Summary: Edward leaves in NM and Laurent kills Bella. Now about 200 years later, to the humans and vampires a meteor shower is occurring however to Bella she and the rest of the Angels are falling. Cast out from Heaven by God for some unknown reason. What will happen when she meets the Cullen's again? What is Bella suppose to do with hundreds of Angels that are slowly loosing their sanity?
1. Died to young

"Laurent!" I cried in surprised pleasure.

It was an irrational response. I probably should have stopped at fear.

"Bella?" he asked, looking more astonished than I felt.

"You remember." I smiled. It was ridiculous that I should be so elated because a vampire knew my name.

He grinned. "I didn't expect to see you here." He strolled toward me, his expression bemused.

"Isn't it the other way around? I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska."

"You're right," he agreed. "I did go to Alaska. Still, I didn't expect… When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on."

"Oh." I bit my lip as the name set the raw edges of my wound throbbing. It took me a second to compose myself. Laurent waited with curious eyes.

"They did move on," I finally managed to tell him.

"Hmm," he murmured. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?" His eyes were innocent of any intended offense.

I smiled wryly. "Something like that."

"Do they visit often?" he asked, still casual, but his weight shifted toward me.

"Lie", Edwards voice told me.

"Now and again." I tried to make my voice light, relaxed. "The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know how they get distracted…" I was beginning to babble. I had to work to shut myself up.

"Hmm," he said again. "The house smelled like it had been vacant for a while…"

"You must lie better than that, Bella," the voice urged.

"So how are things Working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya?" My voice was too high.

The question made him pause. "I like Tanya very much," he mused. "And her sister Irina even more… I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult… I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long." He smiled at me conspiratorially. "Sometimes I cheat."

I couldn't swallow. My foot started to ease back, but I froze when his red eyes flickered down to catch the movement.

"Oh," I said in a faint voice. "Jasper has problems with that, too."

"Oh, really." Laurent smiled.

I nodded and tried something else. "I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit."

"Bella, has anyone told you that you a vary bad at lying? It doesn't matter... Victoria sent me to confirm that the Cullen's were gone and that they left their pet behind. But she won't be happy about this." He said.

"About what?" I said eagerly, inviting him to continue. He was glaring into the trees, away from me. I took advantage of his diversion, taking a furtive step back.

He looked back at me and smiled—the expression made him look like a black-haired angel.

"About me killing you," he answered in a seductive purr. Then he leaped for me. My body was frozen i shock and i felt the very moment that Laurent's teeth pressed into my veins. I struggled, trying helplessly, to free myself from his vice like grip but i couldn't and with every second that passed i grew weaker and weaker. In the end i felt the dull burning slowly turn to ice and i fell into the darkness of death.

EPOV

Two days later

Bella was dead...

It had been two say since i had gotten that fateful call. Alice had rung me and for some unknown reason i knew i had to answer it. She told me about her vision and how she called Charlie to confirm that Bella was completely and utterly dead.

I couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible. She had some much life ahead of her, there was so many possibilities for her, but now she was dead. I couldn't bring myself to believe that simple yet painful fact because, i knew that if i did, it would me that i had killed her. If i hadn't left she would still be alive. She would be health and happy... with me.

There were so many 'what if's' running through my mind. There was so many things i wish i could have redone but i couldn't. Bella died thinking that i hated her, that i used her and worst of all Bella died thinking that i didn't love her. And i just realized that it is so much darker in the world when a light goes out than it would if it hadn't ever shone in the first place.

I feel so lost. Where she used to be there is a whole in the world, which i find myself constantly walking around as if she were still there. But she isn't... She gone.

It was raining hard on the day of Bella's funeral and because of that the casket was closed. The sky was dark and grey and grief hung in the air like a thick, wool blanket, draped over all of us. There were no smiles from the remembrance of her, stories which we remembered about the good times we'd had. Only sorrow over the loss of this wonderful soul. It felt as if time itself was standing still; that this was just a horrible nightmare, and I was trying to escape. Desperately trying to come out of this darkness that was my new life. A new life without my love, my Bella.

Charlie and Renee stood crying beside the coffin of their dead daughter. Parents were never suppose to outlive their children and it was my fault that Charlie and Renee have. Me and my family stood in the back, silently mourning the loss of their beloved family member. We could not tear even if we had plenty of tears that needed to be shed.

When it ended, i don't remember. I don't remember the cold, getting into the car, nor the drive back home. The image of her coffin being lowered into the cold, hard earth replayed itself over and over again in my mind. I couldn't believe it. She was gone. Forever gone.


	2. The fall

173 years later.

Carlisle's POV

Me and my family, with the exception of Edward, stood outside our knew house in Snowshoe, West Virginia and watched as the meteors burnt up in the atmosphere. It was beautiful. It looked like light was raining from the sky as hundreds of meteors fell.

After Bella's death, Edward had become even more reclusive; he hardly fed and hardly ever came down from his room. I couldn't imagine the pain he was going through, just the thought of Esme dying sent a dagger into my heart but i couldn't imagine actually loosing her.

I turned and smiled lovingly towards my wife, Esme and watched the meteors through her golden eyes. I saw so much love in them but i also saw her sadness and knew what she was thinking. Esme wished that Bella was here to see this spectacular sight. The once in a lifetime view of the night sky as it lit up. It was beautifully enchanting.

That night after the meteors ceased to fall i prayed. I prey to God and asked Him to bring my son back. I wanted Him to help Edward find some happiness in the world, and i felt selfish for wanting him to return to our family.

Bella's POV

"Zachariel, what is happening?" I said as i glided over to my mentor, my teacher.

"I do not know, Isabella. He isn't responding to anyone's calls, not even the archangels and He has sealed the fortress so that none may enter."

"I do not understand. Why would he do such a thing?" I pleaded with Zachariel, hoping that he had the answer that all of the other angel sought.

"I have no clue. But, Isabella, you must remember that He always does something for a reason."

"But..." I began, however i stopped when the ground beneath me began to glow a bright white and began to quake. I sent a panicked look at Zachariel and then we fell.

As i hurtled to the Earth, i felt my physical body manifest as the air around me began to burn. The fall was quick, shocking and confusing and when i finally hit the ground a loud bang rippled through the air.

I stood to find myself standing in a crater in the darkness of night. I searched my surroundings to find that i had landed in a field somewhere in the country side.

The lush grass glowed a health green, every in the night. Then i looked up and the sight that i saw horrified me. My brethren were falling from the Heavens just as i had and by the looks of it every angel up there had fallen.

Only one being had the power to expel us from Heaven, but i didn't understand why He would do such a thing. What was He doing? Had something happened to Him?

For a second i thought, then i closed my eyes and concentrated, trying to fly my soul back to Heaven. However it didn't work, as i tried to get open Heavens gate i was shocked with an energy that sent me ricocheting back into my body.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. I had lots yet another home, why does this keep happening to me? Why isn't it that i can never spend my lifetime with those i love?

Listening with my minds ears, i head them scream. Some of the angels landing were not as gentle as mine and some felt the pain of being abandoned by Our Father. I couldn't stand to listen to their pain anymore but before i 'switched off' i heard another voice. A familiar voice.

Someone was praying desperately hoping that God would answer him:

"Father, i know this is a selfish request but i am begging for your help. My son, he as loved and lost and now he is drowning in sorrow and guilt. Please, i ask of you to help him to give him peace of mind so that he may join this family..."

This prayer would be a hard one to grant. A persons happiness depended on the objective of their happiness and a new love would be hard to find and so may finding the lost love.

The prayer went on and i felt the sudden urge to follow the pray and to help the son of the man that sounded so defeated. I knew where he was so i teleported.

Teleportation was one of the many angelic abilities, there was: telekinesis, smiting, Holy White Light, biokinesis, flying and of course our angel blades.

When i got into the house i realized two things. One, i should have nodded and two, i had answered Carlisle Cullen's prayer.

Emmett and Jasper were currently in the living room and i was standing right behind them. I didn't think they heard me teleport in and i didn't want to take my chances with surprising a house full of vampire.

"Don't computer games get boring after a couple of hundred years?" I asked my voice chimed smoothly, angelically.

Two pairs of eyes spun around to meet mine and i heard a gasp of shock. They stared at me long and hard but i allowed them two, after all it is not everyday that someone comes back to life.

"Bella?" A surprised yet weak voice asked from behind me. I turned to see Alice.

"Nice to see you again Alice." I told her calmly and then i smiled as she grinned.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Edward, come down here." She shrieked before she jumped over the banister and pulled me into a tight bone crushing hung.

"Alice," I gasped, "This body is still human." Alice apologized quickly but she was still smiling.

"Alice, what is..." Esme never finished her sentence, "BELLA!" She exclaimed just as loudly as Alice. It was her scream that sent the rest of the Cullen's running down the stairs towards me.

Everyone greeted me enthusiastically. They smiled, they laughed and they cried (in their own way). And then Edward was suddenly in front of me. He looked so ill. He had black circles around his eyes, which, i noted, were an onyx black. I frowned and then shook my head. He truly was an idiot.

As his hand stretched toward my face i stood still and then it finally met my cheek. I smiled at him and raised my hand to his cheek, letting my thumb brush under his eyes. "You haven't been looking after yourself." I whispered.

"Bella..." He choked and pulled me quickly into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry."

I smiled into his neck, "Idiot." And i thought granting this prayer would be hard.


	3. The whole truth

I had forgiven Edward a long time ago. At the beginning, when i first died, i constantly watched him from the clouds but as time moved on and more duties were put upon me, i could no longer watch him like i used to.

Zachariel told me that angel should be forgiving and righteous but also we must judge. We must be powerful yet not boastful, we must be terrifying yet pure hearted.

As Edward let me go the asked, "How...? I thought you were dead."

"I am." I said, "but just because the body dies doesn't mean the soul does not live on."

"So there really is an afterlife?" Jasper wondered.

"Of course, or at least there was an afterlife. I don't know what will happen now..." I replied sadly.

"What do you mean th..." I didn't listen to Carlisle's question , instead i walked over to the television and swiped my hand across the screen. As i did the news began to play.

"Breaking news." A woman announced, "Craters from last nights meteor shower have been found all across the globe, making suspicions run high. Most craters where found empty with no distinguishable marks others were found with a strangle feather pattern burned into the ground..."

The TV reporter continued but i stared in horror at the picture that flashed on the screen. "NO." I gasped numbly and i quickly retreated into my mind.

I searched for the minds of my brethren and was glad to hear that Evangeline was okay but i had also heard that Zarchariel was dead. He died during the full along with 53 others.

Way would He want to kill us? Why had He pushed us from Heaven in the first place?

As i pulled back to reality, I didn't know how long i was out but it must have taken a while to search of over one hundred angels, i found myself laying down. "Bella, Bella, what's wrong? Bella, please..." Edwards voice pleaded.

I stared up at him and said, "Their dead."

"Who Bella? Who's dead?"

"Zachariel, Angelina, Tess, Monica, Angelo, Dumah and 47 other. Dead." Tears leaked down my cheeks, i didn't understand what was happening. I was sad and i was angry.

"It's His fault. Why is He doing this? Why would He want to kill his own children?"

"Bella, we don't understand. How are they? How did they die?" Carlisle asked.

"They are angels and they died during the fall." I sobbed indicating to the TV.

"ANGELS?" Emmetts voice boomed.

I jumped not realizing that the last two members of the Cullen family had shown up. Then Emmett saw we a swept me into a bone crushing hug, "I knew there was something off about you Bella."

"Haha Emmett. Now can you put me down?"

I looked around me and saw the blank faces of all the Cullens and decided that it was now or never. "Lets start from the beginning. Hi, my name is Isabella Marie Swan Zachariel and i am known as a Hominis Angel."

"What's a Hominis Angel?" Alice asked.

"It is an angel that's soul was once human. Out last names are usually the name of our angelic guardian and mentor. These guardians are mid-level angels like Gavreel, Cassiel or Leo because the archangels have more important duties." I answer, seeing the confused looks of the Cullen's.

"Then why are you here? Why have the angels fallen?"

"I am here because i heard Carlisle's prayer and came to grant it. And i don't why the angels fell, He has been acting strangely and without warning cast us from our homes locking the door behind us. I don't know the reasons why but i know that if that gate isn't open then bad things are going to happen." I said grimly.

"Bad how?"

"Some angels don't have the capacity to withstand nor understand human emotions that they will now be feeling and seeing around them. It will drive them insane and a thousand insane angels is not a good thing especially in this world. Also the souls of the dead will not be able to crossover- i can already hear them- instead the will be trapped in limbo or bound to the earth."


	4. Authors note

**Hey, i am sorry to say that i am suffering so major writers block- it's like all the ideas i had have suddenly disappeared. So, i don't know how long a new update will take but if you have any helpful suggestions then please put them forward. ;)**


	5. Let the chaos begin

**Hey, i couldn't continue writing this chapter without the helpful hit of vmarslovahhh18. So thanks of the hint- i think me brain just needed a jump start :D**

Chapter 4

"So... How do you open the gate?"

I sighed, "I don't know. I could try finding a couple of humans that the angels have become acquainted with- the Winchesters." I nodded to myself as if say it was a good idea one my part. And then i remembered that the Winchester's were know for avoiding the supernatural and it would not be easy finding them. "That's if i knew how to find them..."

"What about your little mind trick?" Emmett asked and i had to suppress an eye roll.

"Emmett it is called telekinesis and i will kept an 'ear' out for any signs of them but i can't be sure." I shrugged.

Really there was nothing to do. There was nothing a single angel could do, except wait for word from my brethren.

"Edward you need to hunt. Go, i'm not going anywhere." I told him as i saw his reluctance to leave. After a while he gave a slight nod and he, Jasper and Emmett

went out hunting.

"So Heaven really exists, what about hell? Does that exist?" Rosalie question skeptically.

"Yes, Heaven and Hell exist."

"What are they like?"

"Heaven. It's amazing. It's indescribable. Heaven is literately made of light, goodness and memories. If you died and your soul went to Heaven you would spend eternity living your happiest and most joyous memories... Hell. I don't really know much about, but I've heard rumors..." I said.

"Rumors? Like what?"

"I've heard that in Hell you are tortured all day, everyday. You would be ripped apart and then the next day you'd be back together just to be ripped apart again. Then if the demons decide you are worthy you can then become one of the torturer. It's gruesome."

There was a think silence in the room as the rest of the Cullen's absorbed what i had told them. I could see their fear. There fear of ending up in Hell to be tortured for the rest of there lives. I wanted to reassure them because i knew that their souls were not bound to Hell. However i couldn't no soul must know where they are going before they die- if they did then the journey on Earth, the tests God has to give them, would be pointless.

Then suddenly there was a large uproar in my head. It hurt. The pain driving through my brain like a blunt knife, but i listened to them. And they were furious.

Apparently Metatron had taken over Heaven and Castiel had assisted him. But that was not possible. Castiel was as loyal as all of us, there is no way he would betray his brothers and sisters. Yet, here they were blaming the fall on Castiel...

I wanted to know why? Why were they blaming Castiel? Why were they letting their emotions blind there... Judgement?

An idea sparked in my mind. Emotions? Most angels had never experienced human emotions before. Was the insanity already starting? Were the emotions inside of them already bubbling up? I would have thought they could fight it- learn to control them like some of the angels already have. However it is like they can't.

And then i heard it. Castiel was the Winchester's angel and he was in a small town in Montana and without his grace.

I had to go. I had to get him before any of the other angels found him or he'd be dead and my link to the Winchesters was gone. I couldn't loose this chance. I

know that i had promised Edward that i wasn't going anywhere but it wasn't like i was not coming back. I will go to Montana, grab Castiel and bring him back here.

I nodded, confirming my thoughts. Then glanced at Carlisle, who looked at me with a worried gaze, before saying "I'll be back." Then teleporting to Montana.


	6. Cassiel

Finally! My mind exclaimed as i found Castiel in his vessel. Fortunately and unfortunately none of the angels have found him yet: Fortunately because they would probably kill him when they did, unfortunately because i have no idea where in Montana he was. So about 20 towns later i was practically jumping for joy when i spotted him walking towards a payphone.

He was outside a small diner for passing truckers and travelers. There was two trucks and one car sitting outside, so there was probably a hand full of humans within. I had to be careful- no exposure.

As my eyes found Castiel again I didn't know whether to be horrified or stupefied. He had walked over to the trucker who was on the payphone and demanded that the man, who sported a wide range of tattoos, give him the phone. Idiots. I swear angels have no social adequate.

I watched as Castiel had tried to use his powers- probably more out of habit- and failed hopelessly. As he began to walk away from the payphone, I took my chance.

I strode over to him just as another strode over to him and I could feel it. She had long brown hair and light blue eyes, her skin smooth and pain. Pure. The body was a vessel. She was another angel. However there was something else there something that didn't feel quite right. She felt dull, as if her inner light had faded and I don't think it was a good thing.

"I know you." She said in a smooth voice. "Your Castiel, we met in Heaven"

"Your an angel?" He asked relieved.

"My name is Hail. I want your help."

"I can't help you, I have no grace." Cassiel answered and then turned to walk away.

"Oh, but you can." Hail said her tone of voice haunting. It was a tone that brought dread into a person. Then she pulled out her sword and I reacted on instinct.

"CASTIEL!" I shouted and ran toward them pulling out my own sword. He turned around and saw with wide eyes as I blocked the fatal attack. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to fight with any of my brethren but it appeared they didn't want the same. They were being over-ridden by the human emotions their new physical body gave them.

Quickly, I pushed her away and grabbed Castiel teleporting back to the Cullen's.

When you teleport you see the world blur around you. It becomes white and foggy but also you see a kaleidoscope of colors fly past you. I image that if you sat in a room painted white, with multicolored spots and spun around really fast that is what it would be like. And then when you land it is like you have finally stopped spinning and a rush comes over you. This is a feeling I had gotten comfortable with for the last 170 years.

When i got to the Cullen's, I was yet again in the living room. In a second I found myself completely consumed by Edwards hug as he muttered, "I thought you had left. I thought you wouldn't come back. Please, don't to that. Please."

He sounded so weak a vulnerable and for a second I was guilty but then I thought that Castiel might have been dead if I hadn't found him. He was like family, he was a mentor just like Zachariel.

Once Edward released me I turned toward Castiel. "You're human now."

"Yes, I believe so." He replied.

"How? What happened to your grace?"

"Metatron took it to cast us from Heaven. He tricked me." Castiel glanced from side to side then looked at the Cullen's. "Do you have any food? My stomach keeps making strange noises."

"Your human now. That means you have to eat and sleep." I told him.

"Of course dear what would you like?" Esme exclaimed.

"I don't know. This is awfully new to me. Eat. Drinking. Passing gas." I heard Emmett choke on a laugh and i turned to glare to him. Emmett gave me a sly grin before turning to Castiel.

"Don't forget sleeping and shiting." SLAP. Rosalie whacked Emmett around the head mutter 'idiot'.

Castiel made a face of disgust but didn't say anymore.

"Here you are dear." Esme said moments later as she placed a sandwich and slice of cake on the table for him.

"Thanks."

As Castiel all but inhaled the food, Carlisle turned to me and asked, "So is her another angel."

"Yes, Castiel. However without his grace he is only an angel in name."

"Grace."

"It is a divine energy." Castiel answered. "It's effectively what makes angels, angels. Removal of grace is considered a great taboo by angels; it is akin to disobeying orders and punishable by a death sentence, or in the very least torture and imprisonment."

"Our grace is what stops us from showing humans our true forms." I added as an after thought.

"True forms." Carlisle questioned.

"Once in our true for the divine energy is so powerful that it bursts the blood vessels in the human body. The eyes also burn away. It is quiet horrible and the human is often killed when they look upon our true forms."

Everyone looked at me to Castiel in wonderment before i looked at him and said, "Do you know where the Winchesters are?"

"Winchester. Sam and Dean. I haven't seen them in quite some time. Why do you ask?"

"We need to find the gate to Heaven. The human emotions are slowly driving the angels insane and the souls of the dead are either trapped on Earth or in Limbo." I responded.

"They won't help you."

"Why not?"

"Because at the moment they are hunting Abaddon."


	7. Find another way

Abaddon. Abaddon was handpicked by Lucifer himself to become one of the Knights of Hell. One of the cruelest acquaintances of Lucifer. She was said to be "The Destroyer", the angel of the abyss, and as the queen of a plague of locusts. You get what I mean, she was evil, all of the knights were. "But, but she's dead. They are all dead. They were reputed to have been killed by the archangels."

"No, it was a lie. Abaddon is the last knight and the archangels were not the ones who kill the other knight either." Castiel said.

"A lie. Why? Micheal, Rapheal, Gabriel... They wouldn't. They couldn't." I stuttered almost incoherently. Even the idea of the archangels lying was laughable. Why would they take a honor when it wasn't theirs to take.

"Unfortunately that is how Metatron tricked me. It seems that there is darkness everywhere, even i Heaven. Heaven has been using angels like me and you, they used me to spy on the Winchesters and used me to sway Dean during the apocalypse. Heaven has... become tainted."

"No." I gasped weakly.

"Do you mind filling us in?" Rosalie said sarcastically.

I turned to the blond haired, pain beauty, my posture stiff with tension. "Abaddon is a Knight of Hell, but all angels have thought the Knights were dead century's ago. We were told that the archangels have killed them but..." I couldn't continue because I didn't know the rest of the fact. Also I felt betray clog my throat, I saw no reason of them to lie. Yet they did and if they hadn't, then maybe Abaddon would have been killed by now and the Winchester's would be able to help.

Thankfully Castiel picked up where i left off. "...But it was actually their leader who killed them, Cain."

"Okay, so why don't they just kill her and be done with it." Rosalie said.

I scoffed. She was oblivious to most of the supernatural would around her. "You cannot simply kill abaddon with anything. Like angels, like demons... like vampires, there is a specific way in which a Knight of Hell must be killed. Abaddon can only be killed by the First Blade." I saw Carlisle's mouth open with a question on his tongue. So i continued to explain. "Fashioned from the jaw of a donkey, the First Blade is the only weapon that can kill Abaddon. However it can only be wheeled by one who carries the Mark of Cain. It is the source of the First Blade's power. The Mark and the Blade work together, and without it the First Blade is rendered useless. The Mark can also be transferred if the person is "worthy of it"."

"So, what do we do?" I sighed, "I've never been on Earth as an angel before so i don't know how to find the gate and what it looks like."

"I have no idea, there has never been any need to use the Earth bound gate." Castiel told me and then turned to Esme. "Do you have a telephone at your disposal that I may be able to use?"

"Sure." Esme answered kindly before going to show his where it is.

I groaned and rubbed my temples with my forefingers. As the screams and cries of the dead of louder, the more I felt like I was going crazy. There split into my head bringing unintentional yet unwelcoming pain. Their voices were white hot agony searing my mind. Now it's receding like a purple curtain of pain,  
a sweeping tide of of physical discomfort, reforming, preparing for the next awful onslaught. "Are you okay? What are you going to do now?" Edward asked me.

"I'm fine but I have know idea how to go from here." I felt useless. God was locked up somewhere or maybe even cast down to Earth while Metatron is trying to take over Heaven.

The living room lapsed into silence and nothing but Castiel's conversation could be heard.

"Dean... He- Metatron, he took my grace." Dean Winchester, Castiel was talking to Dean Winchester. I felt a tingle of hope. Maybe they would help, even if they are busy with other things. Maybe they could just point me in the general direction?

"Don't worry about me, what are you doing for Sam?" There was a pause as Castiel listened.

"What other angel?" He asked, Castiel's voice was tight and guarded and even I straightened my back- anxious to find out who else was with them. Were they friend? Or have they become our foes? Which angels had began to slow cycle towards insanity? There was no way of knowing.

"Azekel..." Castiel sighed in relief, but I felt no relief. I had heard that name somewhere- somewhere important. "Yes, he's a good soldier. He should be able to help until I get there."

I was silently cursing and shouting at myself. 'Come on, Bella. Where have you heard that name before? You have heard it recently, where? Where, Isabella?'.

"Might be a few days but..." Castiel said. Then it hit me, AZEKEL.

"NO." I shouted, running to Castiel. "No, Castiel. It is not Azekel." I cried.

"What?" His face screwed up in confusion.

"It cannot be Azekel. Get him away for the Winchesters, now."

"Why?"

"Because Azekel is dead. He died in the Fall."

"Angels have died?" His eyes widened with disbelief.

"Yes, haven't you heard, everyone is going crazy. Those who have died in the Fall were probably the lucky ones and some are being driven insane by the human emotions that angels were never suppose to feel. Some angels want your blood on their swords, others just want blood. There are so few who are like us, Castiel. There are so few that actually know how to control these emotions." My voice was growing panicked, I didn't realize how psychotic my world had become until now, when I listed it out in front of me.

Castiel just stared at me, until the crackling, electronic sound of someone shouting down the phone drew his attention away.

He put the phone against his right ear and said with a deadly, calm. "Yeah, Dean. I'm fine. Don't left that angel go near Sam, he is not Azekel." There was a pause. Then, "I don't know who that angel is."


	8. Sam and Dean

**Hey, I am sorry for not updating for a while. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. I have taken some quotes from Supernatural season 9, enjoy.**

There was a long silence after Castiel's proclamation then Dean explored. "WHAT, CAS? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW? YOU KNOW EVERYTHING?... Besides that angel is our only hope at helping Sam, Cas. He is dying."

Dean sounded so angry, yet so defeated. I had heard for the Winchester's loyalty to each other. They were so loyal to a fault and that fault will no doubt get them both killed one day. There is no way that the Winchester's can keep dying and reviving, it is not the balance of things. Yet I suppose that is their occupational hazard; being loyal to a fault.

"Isabella can heal him." Castiel announced, stunning me.

I gave him a look that said, 'Isabella is going to do what? I didn't volunteer'. However Castiel didn't even look my way.

"We'll be there soon." He said and then hung up.

As Castiel turned to look at me, he told me blankly. "We have to teleport to Washington State hospital (I don't know if that was the hospital Sam was in or not)."

"Of course we do." I said sarcastically and then sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. It was a habit that I had developed over the time I was an angel in Heaven. I don't remember when I started doing it, but when I am frustrated I find myself pinching the bridge of my nose more often than not.

"If Bella's going then I am going." Edward announced suddenly, standing in the doorway.

"Me too." Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Not fair, if Alice and Eddie goes I wanna go to." Emmett's voice boomed and if it was possible the house shook a little bit at the sound.

"No." I said seriously.

"What? Why not?" Emmett whined like a two year old who didn't get what he wanted. It was kind of funny to see after all these years. Emmett was such a kid most of the time.

"Because teleporting takes energy and if Sam is dying then I need all the energy I can get. Five people, including myself, is too much, even for a fully energized and trained angel. In fact today was the first time I teleported with another person and my energy reserves are already a little low. Me, Castiel and Edward will go."

Emmett and Alice hung their heads in defeat.

Before the vampires could raise another argument, I reached out my hand for Castiel and Edward to take. In my mind, I pictured Washington State hospital. I had been there once as part of my training. There I lead the souls of the dead to either Heaven, Hell or Limbo.

It wasn't long before the three of us found ourselves standing in the shadowed, dingy alleyway behind the hospital. As we walked in through the doors, my heart cried out at the sight. There were so many lost and confused souls here, and it had only been days since the Fall. Human life was so fragile, so short. Too fragile and too short for my opinion... but it is suppose to be. Human life is a test for the next life and nobody liked long tests.

"Hi, i'm looking for Samuel Winchester?" Castiel asked a young pale skinned nurse. She had long black hair tied loosely in a bun and, as she pointed out the direction, I noticed her finger nails were painted a coral pink. Urg, she was one of the types of girls.

"Sure." She said in an overly sweet voice. "Just follow that corridor until you find room three-one-four."

When we found the room, we walked in to find it destroyed. The nurses tray was split all over the floor and the chairs were laying hazardously on the ground.

"Dean." Castiel shouted urgently.

"Down here." Came an unfamiliar grunt. "Help me would ya?"

As Castiel jogged around Sam's hospital bed, I took a look at the man laying in it. Sam Winchester didn't seem like anything worthy of the compliments and criticism that the angels gave him. He lay there on the hospital bed looking pathetically weak, drained of life. His eyes were slightly red and a breathing tube was hooked into his nostrils. He wore a mint green hospital gown, that didn't suit him in the slightest, and lay motionless. It was a horrid sight to behold. A warrior should never look that vulnerable.

I turned my attention, when I heard more grunting. I saw Castiel duck out of my view and then slowly raised with Dean and an unconscious angel. Castiel had one of the angels arms wrapped around his shoulder, whilst Dean had the other.

"What did you do to him?" I asked. My voice was mutual, the way I was train to have it. However, I was curious as to how a single human could knock out an angel. You see, angels are not suppose to feel emotion. That was His aim, to make humans mutual bystanders it the humans activities. However, when Father found that the humans needed our guidance, he sent the angels to the human world where they became lost and tainted. So that is why there are angels like us. Hominis Angels. Angels with the capacity to feel and understand human emotions.

"I just knocked him up a little. But before that so other angel knocked him up a little... and then after that I trapped him in a ring of fire so I could question him a little, which did _jack-shit_ considering he _lied_." Dean said, I stood there in shock. So this was the infamous Dean, no wonder he was chosen to be Micheal's vessel. When Dean saw the look on my face he obviously read it wrong because next he said, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I wouldn't hurt you."

I rolled my eyes at the playful flirting, whilst Edward growled at him, bringing the Winchester's attention to him.

"So, is he an angel too." Dean asked, gutting his chin in Edwards direct.

"No." I answered casually. "He is a vampire."

"An angel is partners with a vampire." Dean spat out and then laughed wholeheartedly.

"Yes, Dean Winchester. However you should have noticed that he is different from the vampires you hunt. Dead mans blood doesn't work on them, to kill them you have to do more than behead them- that is if you can behead them- and they turn people with venom and not with their blood."

"Oh really. I would like to try and take his head off sometime." Dean smiled at Edward and Edward smirked back, before saying, "Try all you want hunter. My skin is harder than diamonds."

"Alright, you're on." Dead replied, cracking his knuckles.

Before anything else could happen, I loudly cleared my throat, making the vampire and the hunter turn their attention to me. "Do you want me to see if I can help Samuel or not?" I questioned raising my eyebrows.

Dean became suddenly serious as he said, "Yes. Do whatever you can to save him."

I nodded my head, a silent promise that I would try everything within my power.

I walked over to Sam's still body and placed my hand on his chest, just above his heart. Breathing in I focused on my grace willing it to heal Sam.

"Are you still able to heal things, you know, since after the Fall?" Dead asked, surprisingly gently.

"I should be. The Fall did very little damage to me when compared to others. However, I have already teleported three times today, my energy is not at its peak." I tell him just as softly.

Then I looked down at Sam, sadly. "He is so weak."

Then suddenly the hospital room began to quake. Massive tremors pulsed through the building, but it wasn't an earth quake. No, it was the angels. The angels were coming and they wanted Castiel.

"Woah." Dean said.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

I answered, "I think we've got more company." Weird glances pasted between the four of us and I was the first to voice my opinion. "We need to leave."

"Woah, woah. We can't leave. If we leave, he dies." Dean said, pointing to Sam and, I hated to admit it but, he was right.

"So, what do you suggest we do." Edward asked.

Dean didn't say anything. Instead he glanced rapidly around him searching for something. Then he grabbed a white board pen and began to draw symbols on the walls. Symbols to block angels, to trap angels and symbols to repel angels.

"There. As long as these are up no body is coming in." Dean said, while the rest of us just nod, silently wait for the inevitable.


	9. No his time

**Hey, I am so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I hope you didn't mind such a long wait and I promise to try and update more often.**

_Previously..._

_"So, what do you suggest we do." Edward asked._

_Dean didn't say anything. Instead he glanced rapidly around him searching for something. Then he grabbed a white board pen and began to draw symbols on the walls. Symbols to block angels, to trap angels and symbols to repel angels._

_"There. As long as these are up no body is coming in." Dean said, while the rest of us just nod, silently wait for the inevitable._

**Chapter 8**

"No angels are coming in and no one is coming out." Dean said throwing the pen to the ground.

Bella prayed that he was right, but then stopped, remembering that there was no one to pray too anymore. There was no one in Heaven to listen to such prayers. So instead Bella listened, she listened for the words of the angels. Pushing aside the panicked cries and calls for help, she finally heard them. "They're coming." She announced.

"Who are?" Edward asked.

Bella had forgotten that Edward was still so new to this world that she had opened up for him. He was like a newborn baby, no angel has been in his presence until her and Cassiel, he knows nothing of the Heavenly beings except for the fact that they DO exist.

"The angels. They want Cassiel. They blame him for being caste out of their homes. They blame him even though Metatron is the real enemy." Bella told Edward, who just nodded his head in understanding.

Edward was the first to hear the loud ringing that was the speech of the angels when they were in their true forms and then Dean and Cassiel heard them too. Bella, Bella heard the actual conversation. After all she was still an angel.

_"We have them." _

_"Kill them."_

_"Get Cassiel. Destroy him."_

_"Take us back."_

Bella hated how their voices were filled with rage, hatred and blood lust. These, these things, they were no longer angels. Their powers may be that of an angel, their appearances may be that of an angel, but they no longer have the capacity for compassion, mercy and kindness. They were no longer what He made them to be. They were no longer protectors and guides for mankind, they were falling from grace.

"Okay." Dean suddenly announced. "You," He pointed towards Bella. "Heal him." Then as the eldest Winchester walked to the door he said. "Open the door for no one but me."

Bella nodded and rushed over to Sam's side, she was about to get to work healing him when she suddenly remembered. "Dean." She called as he opened the door. The Winchester turned toward her and she threw him Hail's angel sword. "Take it."

With one last nod, Dean ran out the door to face whatever angel got in his way. Vaguely, Bella heard the breaking of glass, she could almost see it litter the floor daring anymore to run on its deadly edges, but she ignored it and instead turned back to Sam. He was so close to death, she could feel it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought about Samuel Winchester dying. It just didn't seem right. The world without Sam would surely crush Dean and the fight against demons would be non-existent. Father knew that they were special, and despite them being on Lucifer's list, He was willing to take them into Heaven when it was their time. Out of all the humans, the Winchester's deserved Paradise the most, just not yet. It wasn't Sam's time to go.

Edward watched as Bella chewed nervously on her lip, glade that she still held some of her human habits. Moments after Dead had left the hospital room, the fire alarm rang and Edwards vampire hearing allowed him to hear the Winchester shout, "Everybody out! Now!"

"Edward." Edward turned his attention back to Bella as she murmured his name softly. "Go. Go and help him. I'm be fine here. The symbols will protect me and I have Castiel as well."

"Bella..." Edward started but stopped himself. Did he really have a right to deny her a request like this? If it wasn't for him she would have lived longer than she had in the first place. Did he really had a right to be selfish again? What if that selfishness caused harm to her like it already has? No, he couldn't do that again.

Sighing, Edward dropped his head and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Here." Bella said.

Edward caught a flash of silver and he swiped the object out of the air. "It is my angel sword and the only thing that will kill an angel. I want it back." Bella announced, which caused the vampire to smile a little. The sword in his hand looked more like a silver stake than a sword but the elegance of the object was definitely fit for an angel, his angel. Then at vampire speed, Edward was gone.

"Come on, Sam. Stop being so stubborn." Bella spoke to herself. Physically Sam was completely healed, however it seemed that him mind was greatly damaged. She had two choices: either go into his mind now and leave herself completely open for an attack or wait until Dean and Edward return. Okay, so there wasn't much of a choice. If she waited Sam would only get closer and closer to death and that would make it much harder to pull him out of it.

Turning to Castiel, the brunette angel said. "Keep an eye out, Castiel. I need to go into him mind to finish the healing."

The elder angel just nodded him head.

Shaking her head, Bella turned back to the youngest Winchester and sighed, "I hope this works." Lifting her hand to his forehead, Bella let a large amount of her energy pour into Sam's mind and she allowed her essence to go with it. They gave her the ability to delve deep into the mind of anyone who is open to her, although not psychically.

Once Bella was in Sam's head, it all made sense to her. Why Sam wasn't waking up? Why his mind remind inactive? Why the doctors thought it was near impossible for him to wake up? The answer to these questions were simple: Sam was unsure of whether he wanted to live or die. I didn't know whether to be happy about the fact that he was considering not dying or anger over the fact that he was giving up on life.

"It's over." Sam's voice echoed through the trees that Sam's mind had created. "There is nothing to fight for."

Bella got closer to his voice only to hear another along with it. "You know you don't believe that Sam." It was Dean, or at least a Dean that Sam's mind had created.

"Of yeah, Dean. So what's your plan."

"His plan is me." Bella said as she walked out of the trees shadows. She thought now was the best time to reveal herself.

"Who are you?" Both Sam and mind Dean said at the same time.

"I am Bella and I am here to save Sam."

"What if I don't want to be saved."

"Why you..." Dean started.

"The only thing that is stopping you is you Sam. This is your mind. If Dean is the part of you that wants to fight then why don't you listen to him. If you are waving so much then why don't you remember. Remember all of those time that the Winchester brothers have cheated death." Bella tried.

Sam looked at Bella right in the eyes. "And what if I don't want to cheat death anymore. I should have only had to die once. I want to die, it is what I want." Sam turned away and began walking toward a house.

Her time was running out, Bella could feel it, she was growing weaker. "If you had given up the first time you died, how many people would have died if you weren't there to help them? If Dean had given up, how many would have died? There is a reason why God and the Death has let you live this long. No one will admit it, the angels are too damn prideful for that, but you are needed. I have watched this world for hundreds of years, I have seen you and your brother defy death. If you give up now then what have you been fighting for all this time?"

Mind Dean smiled at Sam and Bella and faded away. His job was done. "In that house, only death is waiting, but you ain't done yet. You have fought too hard and too long to give up now just when your brother needs you most. Now wait the hell up!" Bella shouted and then her time was up.

Bella's essence was suddenly sucked from Sam and returned to her own body. She still heard the sounds of glass breaking and the alarm ringing. She didn't know what was happening but she could sense that somewhere out there Edward was fighting. Every now and then she felt the power surge as another angel died. However she didn't turn away from Sam's face. 'Come on.' Her mind pleaded. 'Come on, damn it.'

Then just as she was about to give up, Sam gasped and jerked awake. "Took you long enough." Bella wanted to sound sarcastic but instead her voice came out an exhausted murmur.

BANG! Sam, Castiel and Bella's heads snapped to the door where they heard wood breaking. But instead of the expected invasion, they heard a loud pain-filled scream and saw an eye-burning light. Followed by another.

"Dean." Sam called huskily. His throat scratchy and dry.

"Sammy!" Dean's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Seconds later, both Dean and Edward were standing in the hospital room once more. "You did it." Dean's voice was one of disbelief.

"You make it sound like you never believed I could." Bella breathed out.

"H-How?" Dean said.

"I... had to... heal his mind. It took a while to convince him. Sorry..." Bella murmured. "I had to go inside... for a minute..."

"You, what?" Dean shouted.

"Dean, it's okay. I am fine." Sam told his brother, calming down his rage. In truth, he didn't like the fact the the angel had possessed him, even for such a small amount of time but he knew it was necessary.

Castiel was shocked that the female angel was able to heal Sam so completely. She was certainly more powerful than most angels. Maybe it was because he fall hadn't dealt her much damage or maybe it was her raw potential and pure soul. Yes, that had to be it. Castiel had remembered the time when she had arrived in Heaven. Despite her death, she felt no ill will towards the race that had caused it. Despite her life, she never hated what her parents had forced upon her. She truly was of pure heart and soul.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?" Edward asked going over to her.

Bella just nodded her head and whispered, "Tired... I used up a lot of energy."

Edward smiled at her, bent down and swung her up into his arms. "Then rest." He said and kissed her forehead.

**Once again, I am sorry this chapter took so long. I hoped you like it and please review.**


End file.
